Private Protection
by Twerd-team-edward
Summary: Bella is the best spy for the Private Protection Program. She is sent To Forks To protect Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Corp. and his family from Billy and The Black Corp. She must hide her true identidy while falling in love with Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry! As much as I would like to own Twilight I Don't! I Own Dan ,April and Ms. Sanders though!

_**All Pictures on Profile!**_

Let me catch you up on a few things. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I work for Private Protectors. It's an agency where you protect the people/citizens who are in trouble…State the obvious. I've been on my own pretty much since I was eleven. It all started when Renee and Charlie Swan, my parents, died in a car crash on the way home from a restaurant. A drunk driver hit them and the swerved and they hit the light post which then fell on them. How lucky…Not.

When I was thirteen a man came into the shelter. He was tan with dark hair, a white tank on with a ring around his neck. He adopted me. His name is Dan, but I call him Mr. D. Mr. D adopted me and here I am four years later. Seventeen years old. I'm the best spy here. What an honor. I've been on many missions and lived through many fights. Gun fights, fistfights, sword fights, heck even water fights.

Right now I'm in my room reading my new case file. The Cullen Family. Carlisle Cullen who was the head leader/owner for Cullen Corporation, was being blackmailed by Billy Black, Head of Black Corporations. As I was going over the info on my iTech, April came in. April was very pretty. She had brown hair, with brown eyes and she's about 5'6. April is probably one of my favorite people here. She was quiet, like me, and only spoke when needed, didn't gossip like some of the bitches here, and was nice. She is also from England which is really cool.

"Bella, Ms. Sanders wants to see you in her office."

I knocked hesitantly because Ms. Sanders is one bitter bitch. Rumor is her husband left her. For another woman…that's not even the bad part….he left her for an OLDER woman! Ewww…how creepy is that! Don't forget about embarrassing…I mean it's bad if a man leaves you for a younger woman but could you imagine how worse it would be if a man left you for an older woman! Anyways …..

"Come in Isabella." I mentally cringed at the use of my full name. I mean why in gods name would anyone want the name Isabella. (**No offence intended… I have a friend named Isabella and she hates it.)** I opened the door and it swung open with a bang. I hated this room! It was just so creepy. There was just her desk and a computer..and a chair right across from her desk in the middle in the room. I sat down warily.

"For this mission you will relocate to Forks, WA. You supposedly relocated with your parents Darla and Dan Swan, for a change of scenery. You are from Phoenix, Arizonna. If anyone ask why your parents are out of town you say they are on business. The Cullen's are very important and you must protect them. The father is Carlisle Cullen, the mother is Esme, big brother Emmett, who is eighteen is a senior. Edward and Alice Cullen are fraternal twins, both seventeen and are both in your grade. Any questions?" Ms. Sanders practically sneered.

"Any boyfriends…girlfriends?" I said the venom recognizable in my voice. I don't take anyone's shit.

"How could I forget! Yes….hmmm…Alice is dating Jasper Hale who is a senior and Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale, also a senior. Edward's status is single."

"Is that all Ms. Sanders?" I asked in a normal tone.

"No. That will be all Isabella." She dismissed me. I got up and walked confidently out of the office and into my room where I gathered up my coat and left for the airport. All new things would be shipped to my new house in Forks.

When I got to the airport I immediately was in a rush to get to the plane…I made it with five minutes to take off. I snuggled myself into my seat, put my headphones in and drifted.

I awoke to crying and immediately covered my ears. I looked to my left and there sat a three year old sucking his thumb crying and pointing to… my hair? "Momma, that mean lady took my sucker!"

Oh No, I thought. I reached my hand into my hair and felt something hard and sticky stuck to my head. Did I mention I hated kids?

AN: Hey! I hope you liked it!

This is my first ever story and I'm so excited! Please post a comment! Negative or positive as well as any tips! I'm new to this writing thing so would any one please explain what a beta is and how it works? It would be really helpful! I will be posting chapter two soon!

Remember! PICTURES ON MY PROFILE…Have a nice Day or Night…whichever it is for you!


	2. In Forks

PP Ch2

**Disclaimer: Sorry! As much as I would like to own Twilight I Don't! I Own Dan ,April and Ms. Sanders though!**

_**All Pictures on Profile!**_

**Private Protectors Ch 2**

After I got that sucker out of my hair in the airplane bathroom I got out my iTech to review the case on The Cullen's case. I swear this phone is like my baby. It goes everywhere with me. The bathroom, the food store! It has everything. Map access, GPS, Google, email, you name it, it has it. Anyways…..

According to the phone Billy Black has a son going to Forks High, home of the Spartans. His name is Jacob Black and he's in the same grade as The Cullen twins. I looked over the pictures taken of the Cullen's and I must say they have really good genes. That Edward looks delicious. What I'd love to do with him…..

I waved the taxi driver goodbye and looked up to my house. It would have to do. It is a very beautiful house. Four car garage and everything. The inside was even more beautiful. There was 2 bedrooms, one was supposed to be the parents just in case I had any visitors. My new room here looked beautiful and the plus side was the gun room was located in my closet behind the clothes. To open it there was a switch that you had to pull out from beneath the wood located at the inside edge.

The gun room was always my favorite part. Since my dad is supposed to be the head of an attorney company and is rich then it means I get to have a big house. My car…aka my baby, was supposed to be dropped off to night so I could ride it to school tomorrow. It was eleven when I finished unpacking all the boxes that were shipped over to this house so I headed to bed to get some sleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring. 7:00am….Good…I had 45 minutes to get to class. Thank god it never takes me a lot of time to get ready. I threw on an outfit and dragged my feet across the floor to the shower room. I Got in and turned the setting on to hot, just the way I like it. The steaming water felt wonderful on my back, soothing my muscles. I lathered my strawberry shampoo in my hand and washed my chestnut locks. I always knew I had gorgeous, think hair but, it was a mess to comb.

When I was done I blow dried my hair and put a black head band on. I walked past the TV room and grabbed an apple off the bowl in the middle of the counter. Apples have always been my favorite. There red, juicy and delicious. I can never resist 'em. The clock on the microwave said seven thirty so I threw the core of the apple in to the garbage, grabbed the keys off the island counter and went out on the porch. I locked the door and looked into the driveway… there sat my baby…My Ferrari California. Right when i laid eyes on it at the dealership I knew I had fallen in love…its actually not supposed to be out until next year but Mr. D pulled a few strings…You got to love him.

When I pulled into Forks High the staring started…Boys heads whipped in my direction…jaws hit the ground , girls started there gossip. I will only admit this once….I secretly enjoy the attention. I opened the door and a guy stood there. He had black hair and looked kind of nerdy, and had a bad case of acne.

"Umm...hi? Can I help you…" I paused and waited for him to state his name.

"Oh…hi I'm Eric and I was wondering if that was the New Ferrari California? You must be the new student. I'm Eric, head of the welcoming comity, not that we get a lot of new students here." He added with a nervous chuckle. Wow…that boy can babble.

"Yes it is. And yes I'm the new student Bella Swan. Excuse me." I said… that boy freaks me out. I walked to the office but, on my way a saw the big Cullen boy Emmett, who was talking to Jasper Hale.

"Man, I can't believe you didn't wear the shirt!" He said so loudly that I'm sure people on the other side of earth could hear him.

"Sorry Emmett. I tried but Alice wouldn't let me out of the house." He said with a laugh.

"Damn that pixie." That's when I noticed his shirt. It said…Real men make twins…I started to shake with laughter.

"Oomph" I said. I must have ran into someone and fell." I'm so sorry…I wasn't watching…" I looked down embarrassed.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Said a godlike voice that made my panties start to soak. I looked up to see a man. He had bronze hair that looked like his hands pulled at it too much... I was suddenly jealous of those hands, and emerald green eyes that pierced through my soul...Cheesy right!

There was about three things I was absolutely positive.

First, He was a godlike creature.

Second, I needed to change my panties.

Third, He was Edward Cullen.

* * *

AN: Hey Guys…I hope You liked it!

Next Chapter will Have Mike, Alice, Rose And More of yummy Edward!

Review!!!!

Love

TwerdNerd


	3. Hi,You ran into me, Im Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: Sorry! As much as I would like to own Twilight I Don't! I Own Dan ,April and Ms. Sanders though!

_**All Pictures on Profile! **_

I wrote this chapter just for _**nayelie ferne, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, **_and_** movies2560,rocki18,MissSpiderFish,**_and_**,haleyhoo,**_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Thanks for adding me:**_ Irene-thewriter, tiggerlover1971, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, lestat00, Kitty-La-Loca, rogiesophins, rocki18, rocki18, DAMARAMA, twilight girl104, hayleyhoo, MissSpiderFish, I'm-a-Sweet-Angel-Baby, RhianneMidNightSun, Orangeduck23, Jrow1107, Invisible Truths, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH,, sweetsurprise26, NUDGELOVER, twilightfreak913, 'pwincess B.S.M.C, chaz21, movies2560,

Thank you for reviewing and adding me! It means a lot… I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but...

After the encounter with Edward I literally ran from him, all the way to the office…Okay Bella just because he is super gorgeous doesn't mean you have to go all love struck. What a nice pep talk…after I got my papers/schedule form the office I headed off to first period English. The door was open and Mr. Lang was In the middle of talking.

"Hi…umm sorry to interrupt…I'm Bella Swan. The new student." I stammered nervously. I always hated confrontations, funny considering I'm a spy and have to go through it every time I defeat the bad guys. Only imagine my face when I accepted the award for Best Spy 2009.

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you. I'm Mr. Lang, the AP English teacher. You may go seat next to . I grabbed the book he handed to me, Romeo and Juliet, which was a great classic book. I walked hesitantly to my seat because in Rosalie's file said she was known to be a bitch. I knew I was just as beautiful as her. I pulled out my chair and cringed as it grounded into the carpet. I saw Rosalie flinch in distaste. She looked to the front quickly but Mr. Lang was sitting at his desk reading.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"She whisper yelled. I was slightly shocked but got over it quickly.

"Nothing bitch! What's yours?!" I said with venom in my voice. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you. Sorry 'bout that, I am a bitch but hey…"

"It's okay. I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I said. I already liked Rosalie. She doesn't deal with anyone else's shit either.

"Call me Rose, then. Want to sit with me at lunch?" Yes…In already.

Rose and I continued chatting and I discovered that she has a best friend Alice(which I knew already)and that she was dating Emmett Cullen, that her brother is Jasper Hale and that her favorite song is Katy Parry's I Kissed A Girl.

"And I told the manager that he could shove it up his ass." Rose said while we walked down the hall which seriously needed new paint. The walls were already chipping and plus the color yellow is never a great color choice. Any way's Rose is telling me about how she and Alice went to the mall and they were at Gucci and they had one shirt that rose loved and the tag said a size 5 but when she tried it on it was a 7 so Rose complained until the manager got red in the face.

"Alice had to call Em and he had to throw me over his shoulder and hauled me out of the store before I started to throw punches." We laughed all the way to the lunch room. I kept my cool on the outside but on the inside I was starting to freak. I mean, what if they don't like me! Calm down! Of course they'll like me. Opps. Rose is talking. I'll have to tone down on the mental advice voice.

"…so watch out for Alice." She finished with a sigh.

"Okay...thanks." We arrived at a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Then there's Edward...Don't worry, he doesn't talk much so you won't have to worry about him."

We chatted for a few minutes until Alice arrives.

"Hey. I'm Alice. You must be Bella...Welcome to Forks." Alice was short…very short. About 4'8 on her best day but the plus side was that she was very bubbly and nice. I think ill like her but I have to remember to get close but not to close.

It all happened at once. The cafeteria doors opened, it was all quiet except for Rosalie and Alice's chat about the new spring line of PRADA. Everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room and in walked Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They walked in sync. Shoulders out, head held high.

They strolled over here and Emmett and Jasper kissed there girls cheeks, but my attention was drawn to the front of me. Edward held out his hand and said," Hi, you ran into you this morning. My name is Edward Cullen."

Curse the traitorous blush that appeared on my face!

* * *

AN: Hey! Thanks $ Reading!!! review Please

Once Again thanks to:_** All Pictures on Profile! **_

I wrote this chapter just for _**nayelie ferne, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, **_and_** movies2560,rocki18,MissSpiderFish,**_and_**,haleyhoo,**_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Thanks for adding me:**_ Irene-thewriter, tiggerlover1971, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, lestat00, Kitty-La-Loca, rogiesophins, rocki18, rocki18, DAMARAMA, twilight girl104, hayleyhoo, MissSpiderFish, I'm-a-Sweet-Angel-Baby, RhianneMidNightSun, Orangeduck23, Jrow1107, Invisible Truths, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH, ILOVEJACOBANDSETH,, sweetsurprise26, NUDGELOVER, twilightfreak913, 'pwincess B.S.M.C, chaz21, movies2560,


	4. These Boots Were Made For Slipping!

Disclaimer: Sorry! As much as I would like to own Twilight …. I don't! I do own Ms. Sanders and Dan though!

Once again thank you to the people who take time to Review! I am quite new at this writing think, but, I Do enjoy it! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I do have some chapters in my head so I will update more often! Even though im only three chapters in I have plans for sequels …but don't worry this story is no where done yet!

If you are one of those awesome reviewers… I have a few questions regarding the New Moon Movie…Did You enjoy it? If so tell me you Fav. Part ( besides when Taylor took his shirt off :D) and if your Team Edward, Team Jacob Or Any other of the hundreds of Teams there are out there!

One More question then to the story!

------What Did You Think About The Ending!!!???------

Now on to the story!

Opps ,one more thing! One of my reviewers pointed out a mistake in the last chapter! At the very end! Sorry about that guys, im new and I don't really know what to do about those!

* * *

After the totally embarrassing encounter with a certain Edward Cullen, I rushed to my second to last class, AP Biology, where I sadly discovered I was lab partners with him. Any other girl im sure would be happy to sit next to a sex god for the rest of the year. Its good for my case but, not so good for me.

Thank god he didn't show up for this class, but, I was curious to as why his sexy butt wasn't in the hard wooded chair next to mine.

After class I skipped gym class after faking a headache and being sent home but the nurse, who im sure cant tell a dog from a cat. I went out to my car and flipped open my phone. I used the tracking devise to figure out where Edward went.

It took a while to upload but when it was all up and running it told me that he was at their home along with Rosalie. I hadn't gotten a chance to plant a tracking devise on Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen yet.

I decided to go check out what they were doing and to get a chance to set up the web cameras around there house yet. The Cullen's lived in a three story house surrounded by woods, woods, and more woods. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, a great spot for a kidnapping.

No witnesses…their screams would eco off the trees. The roads leading to their property were curvy and hard to drive on, the road was also made of gravel since pretty much no one livers here.

I pulled off the road about a mile away from the house and into the woods. Once I found at least a decent parking spot in the mud I opened the back of the trunk and pulled out my Suberb SkateBoard and then put on my black suit that consisted of black knee high boots with a spiky edge- hey you never know when you might need them- and my black turtle neck along with my frayed jeans! In case you don't know what that is it's a hover board, you know the ones that float 5 feet off the ground? Well, you probably don't since there not out yet, but, yea the spy world has a whole bunch of gadgets!

I flipped the board open and took off. If you didn't know, the board is pretty hard to fly on and the first time I tried…Well, lets just say things didn't end well and someone -cough- Mr. D. - cough- ended up in the ER. I didn't go near that for awhile. When I spotted the Cullen's backyard I slowed down and folded up my SB and put it in the hollow hole in a tree. I walked slowly but surly and creeped up to the window that showed the view of the dinning room table. The light poured through the window.

I saw what every normal person would see. There sitting at the table was The Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle sat at the head of the table, smiles on there faces. Alice and Jasper sat on opposite sides, facing each other, Alice laughing and Jasper smiling at her obvious joy. Emmett and Rosalie sat beside each other, holding hands and talking to Edward who sat beside him self picking at his food. As I watched I was suddenly pulled into a memory about my family.

-I was six years old. -

"Daddy Its time for supper!" I shouted. Daddy came barreling into the kitchen where me and Mommy were setting the plates at the table. He grabbed me and mommy in a tight hug. "My two favorite girls." he whispered and kissed my forehead.-----

Sometimes I wish I remember what it felt like to be loved and watching the Cullen's made me tear up.

I watched the them laugh for what felt like forever. It soon got dark and the family retreated to their respective rooms.

After I pulled out my phone and opened it to the map of the Cullen's house I scaled the wall to Alice's window. I peered through the window and saw her room. It was surprisingly red, white, black and a little splash of hot pink. The bed was big and pushed of to the side of the wall to create more space.

On the bed was a big lump under the covers. I didn't want to know what was happening but im pretty sure I knew what was going on because I could here the moans from out side of the window… They must have soundproof windows or really good locks because im surprised no one busted in yet to see if the sounds where because someone was hurt.

I moved on to Emmett's room to see him tied to the bed and …uhh… My eyes! Moving on!

Last but not least Edwards room. I climbed the big tree out side the window of his room. The light was on but no Edward was to be seen.

Just then what must have been the bathroom door burst open and the god himself strode out in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Boy have I ever drooled. You could clearly see the plains of the six pack and…oh my. The treasure trail! The water made his hair stick to his head and drip down his face, to his neck, down his chest and teased me by continuing its path down under the towel. What I would give now to tie him down to that bed and take control with maybe some strawberries and lets say ice cream and chocolate?

I continued to stare until he went his stereo and turned on some music when he dropped his towel so suddenly I slipped and fell face first in to the freshly mowed lawn.

Curse these boots that supposedly made for walking.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did! Review Please!!!


End file.
